


В запахе пота и мыла

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Ficlet, M/M, Night Ficcing, Sexual Fantasy, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, canonverse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Марко натягивает на себя простыню, его лицо пылает, когда он замечает фигуру в дверном проёме.





	В запахе пота и мыла

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between Sweat and Soap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165155) by [flecksofpoppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy). 



Он знает, что не должен.

Он _знает_ , что не должен.

В смешанном запахе пота и мыла есть что-то первобытное. И это так мучительно, потому что вовсе не в характере Марко позволять инстинктам брать верх над здравым смыслом. Но прямо сейчас он ничего не может поделать.

Кольцо собственных пальцев слишком хорошо ощущается на скользком члене в плотном летнем воздухе, в блаженном одиночестве солдатской казармы, и давление настолько сладко, что невозможно удержаться.

В это время дня свет туманен; час назад Марко закончил бегать раньше остальных и теперь с остервенением вбивается в свою ладонь.

— Жан, — стонет он, не позволяя себе думать, фокусируясь на воспоминании, как его сослуживец выглядел всего час назад — без рубашки, с напряжёнными во время рукопашного боя мышцами. — М-м, Жан, — шепчет Марко, быстро двигая бёдрами. Он откидывает голову назад, закрывает глаза, чтобы отгородиться от реальности. — Потрогай меня, я… м-м, это так… — он кусает губу и кривит лицо, рвано выдыхая на грани оргазма.

— Ты что… — звучит удивлённый голос.

И это похоже на ведро ледяной воды, вылитое на голову. Марко натягивает на себя простыню, его лицо пылает, когда он замечает фигуру в дверном проёме.

Что ещё хуже — это объект его фантазий.

— Эм, — говорит Жан, глядя на Марко расширившимися глазами с расстояния нескольких метров, — ты только что… сказал… — он замолкает и просто продолжает смотреть.

Марко почти всхлипывает, решительно мотая головой из стороны в сторону.

— Ничего, — бормочет он, натягивая простыню на голову и пытаясь рассмеяться. — Э-э, прости…

Внезапно кровать прогибается от чужого веса, и затем, к ужасу Марко, Жан неожиданно появляется под простынёй рядом с ним, лицом к лицу.

Они смотрят друг на друга, а потом Жан с трудом сглатывает.

Он ничего не говорит, но слегка наклоняется вперёд, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Марко. Его бёдра тоже подаются вперёд, и их члены прижимаются друг к другу. Марко под простынёй без одежды, а на Жане одни трусы.

— Прости, что помешал, — бормочет Жан, не отодвигаясь от Марко. — Ты…

— Прости, — эхом отзывается Марко, смущённо качая головой. — Ты не должен был этого услышать, и…

Губы Жана на его собственных удивляют Марко, но это внезапно обретает смысл.

Они оба вздыхают, стонут друг другу в рот, и Марко притягивает Жана к себе, укладывая сверху.

— Не останавливайся, — несмело шепчет Жан в шею Марко, — продолжай…

Марко слегка разводит ноги в стороны и трётся о Жана.

— Сними трусы, — шепчет он в ответ, выгибая спину.

Одежда снята, смущение быстро исчезает, и рука Жана движется вверх и вниз по члену Марко.

— Тебе х-хорошо? — бормочет Жан, заикаясь, пока Марко скулит и трахает его руку. — Хорошо, Марко?

— Да, — Марко почти вскрикивает, кончая Жану в руку, и прячет лицо на его плече. Он чувствует, как Жан тоже кончает в несколько быстрых вздохов, что-то невнятно бормоча. — Жан?

— А? — звучит ответный шёпот.

— Твои руки… — Марко запинается, чувствуя себя глупо, но потом всё равно заканчивает: — Они правда очень красивые.

Жан смущённо хмыкает, но затем мягко отвечает: 

— Спасибо.

Он прижимается к щеке Марко неожиданным поцелуем и добавляет:

— Хорошо.


End file.
